


February 11th 2019

by Tophat_Guy



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tophat_Guy/pseuds/Tophat_Guy
Summary: This is rlly dumbDora and Diego fight a fierce new villain, Death its self..........
Kudos: 7





	February 11th 2019

One day in Mexico Dora the explorer was exploring a dense part of the jungle, dense like her cousin Diego. She was busy climbing a tree when she heard a shout from below. Swiper had swiped Map! She tried to jump out of the tree to get Map from Swiper but as she jumped she tripped and died.

Diego appeared from a bush, “oh no!” he shouted. Seeing Dora’s dead body and a remotely guilty looking Swiper. “What happened?” he asked.  
“She died.” Swiper replied with a slightly lopsided smile  
“I’m the map.” said Map sadly.  
“That’s a shame.” Said Diego. “I think I can help.”  
Diego reached into Backpack, to retrieve some unknown item of possibly great power.  
“Hey! Be careful, you are inside me, you know. Not that I’m complaining.” Backpack said as Diego pulled out his hand with a strange looking rock, which he threw at Dora’s dead body.  
Dora woke up, a zombie, revived from the dead.  
“What a shame, I was looking forward to some peace and quiet.” Lamented Swiper.


End file.
